List of Disney Princess Villains
These are the Disney Princess Villains. Official Queen Grimhilde Queen Grimhilde, most commonly known as the evil queen, is the main antagonist of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Though she is normally undermined (mostly because the movie is too old) she is one of the most evil villains, attempting to kill Snow White (her step-daughter) so she would be the fairest in the land. Lady Tremaine Lady Tremaine is the main antagonist of Cinderella, Cinderella II and Cinderella III. She has gray hair and blue eyes. She abuses her stepdaughter and spoils her real daughters. She is very evil and voiced by the same actress as Maleficent. Maleficent Maleficent is the main antagonist of Sleeping Beauty. She went on a mission to kill Princess Aurora simply because she wasn't invited to her birth party. She is pure evil and the first evil villain to say the word h*** on screen She also hates everyone. She leads an army of Goons and had a pet raven before Flora, Fauna and Merryweather turned it into stone. Ursula Ursula is the main antagonist of The Little Mermaid. She is a purple-and-black half octopus. When she is in a human form she has black hair and black/purple eyes and is known as Vanessa. She is the first Disney Princess Villain who is after power, not beauty, wealth or revenge. She is evil and also the first Disney Princess villain to sing. (Poor Unfortunate Souls) Gaston Gaston is the main antagonist of Beauty and the Beast. He is desperately in love with Belle. He will do anything to get his way. He has black hair and blue eyes. He is considered handsome and has a sidekick named LeFou. He is at first considered just the town spoiled brat but turns into the most evil villain. Jafar Jafar is the main antagonist of Aladdin and Aladdin II. He has an unknown hair color but presumably black because of his goatee and brown eyes, like most of the characters. He is a wizard and was formerly helped by Iago. He wanted to marry Jasmine, not because she was beautiful but because he wanted to be Sultan. Radcliffe Radcliffe is the main antagonist of Pocahontas and Pocahontas II. He really wants to be rich on gold and will do anything to get and rid to world of the "savages" aka the Native Americans. In Pocahontas II he is mostly trying to stay out of jail and get revenge on Pocahontas and anyone with her. He has black hair and brown eyes and is very overweight. Shan Yu Shan Yu is the main antagonist of Mulan though does not appear in Mulan II. He is the leader of the Hun army and considered one of the most evil Disney villains (though it is considered funny he gets defeated by a girl). He has unique yellow eyes. Dr. Facilier Dr. Facilier is the main antagonist of The Princess and the Frog. He is sometimes called the Shadowman. He wants power and control and will do anything to get it, even though that was the result of his downfall. He has black hair, an odd beard and brown eyes. Mother Gothel Mother Gothel is the main female antagonist of Tangled though the only Tangled character not to appear in Tangled Ever After. She is insanely old because of her use of the sun flower and Rapunzel, but when Rapunzel's hair was cut she grew to her age so fast she disintegrated into dust. She has black hair that turns white and brown eyes. Mor'du Mor'du is the main male antagonist of Brave. If he becomes a villain he will be the first to not talk, be Pixar and be an animal. He is a large, evil black "demon" bear who is pure evil. He used to be human but was turned into an evil bear. Expected to Join Hans Prince Hans is the main antagonist of the Disney movie Frozen. Duke of Weselton The Duke is the minor antagonist of the Disney movie Frozen. What the Duke of Weselton lacks in stature, he makes up for in arrogance and showboating. He’s determined to get close to the new queen—that is, until Elsa’s magical secret is revealed. Then he’s the first to call her a monster and try to turn her own kingdom against her—anything that might help him exploit Arendelle’s trading goods. Te Ka She is the minor antagonist of Moana and a form of Te Fiti, though she is much more aggressive. Te Ka is a powerful being and possesses the power of fire. She also seems to have a very bad temper and a destructive mindset. It can also be easily said that she is one of the most biggest Disney Villains. Unofficial Pete Pete is the main antagonist of Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers. He is not an official Disney Princess Villain because he is an animal. Man and his Dogs. Man is the main antagonist of Bambi. He killed Bambi's mother and several other deer with his gun, as well as injured Bambi's leg. He also has hounds which can kill deer that are not killed with bullets. They almost killed Faline and Bambi, Queen of Hearts The Queen of Hearts is the main antagonist of Alice in Wonderland. She is not considered a Disney princess villain, but it is unknown why. She is evil, bratty and likes to behead people. She is married to a short, wimpy king. Captain Hook Captain Hook is the main antagonist of Disney's Peter Pan and Return to Neverland. Captain Hook is not an official Disney Villain because neither Wendy nor Tinkerbell have royal or high status. He is a pirate captain and has black hair (wig), brown eyes, and a hook for a hand. He wants revenge on Peter Pan for cutting off his hand and fed it to Tic Toc Crocodile, Hook's greatest fear who swallowed an alarm clock. Si and Am Si and Am are antagonists in Lady and the Tramp but made minor appearances in Lady and the Tramp II. They are spoiled and can get away with everything. They like to mess things up and blame it on other people, usually Lady. They are not official Disney princess antagonists because Lady is a dog. Madam Mim Madam Mim is the main antagonist in The Sword in the Stone. She is not considered a Disney Princess Villain because of the rights of the King Arthur story borrowed by T.H. White. Edgar Edgar is the main antagonist of The Aristocats. He is not a Disney Princess villain, due to Duchess being a cat. After learning that Madame Bonfamille inherited the fortune to the cats instead of him, he wants to inherit the fortune himself by catnapping Duchess and her 3 kittens (Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse). Erik Magnus Lersher (Magneto) Erik Magnus Lersher, the infamous Magneto, is the main antagonist from the X-Men franchise. He does not absolutely count as a Disney Princess Villain due to the franchise owned by Marvel Comics and the film adaptations owned and produced by studios other than Disney. Loki Loki is one of the main antagonists from the Marvel Cinematic Universe saga. Definitely, he does not count as a Disney Villain due to being a character from Marvel Comics. Prince John Prince John is the main antagonist of Robin Hood. He is not a main Disney princess antagonist because he is an animal. He was left in charge of the kingdom when his brother King Richard went on the Crusades. He mistreated his people, even his niece/daughter Maid Marian. Miss Medusa Miss Madam Medusa is the main antagonist of The Rescuers. She is not an official Disney Princess Villain because Penny does not have a royal or high status. She is evil and wants power and money, kidnapping and abusing orphaned Penny to get one diamond out of a well. The Horned King The Horned King is the main antagonist of The Black Cauldron. He is not an official Disney Princess Villain because of the movie's lack of success. He is pretty much a skeleton with horns. He is pure evil. He is a terrifying villain. Cruella De Vil Cruella De Vil is Anita's old classmate and the main antagonist of both 101 Dalmatians and Patch's London Adventure. She is not an official Disney Princess villain because Perdita is a dog since the film was based on a novel, and Anita or Perdita not having a royal or high status. She wants a dog skinned coat by killing Pongo and Perdita's 15 puppies and other 84 puppies. She has black and white hair on both sides of her hair. She also grew red eyes during the car chase. Professor Ratigan Professor Ratigan is Basil's fateful nemesis and the main antagonist of The Great Mouse Detective. He is not a Disney Princess Villain because he is a rat since the film was based on both Sherlock Holmes and Basil of Baker Street series, and his film also got criticized for being too dark for kids, though the film received positive reviews and a commercial success. He plans on conquering England by kidnapping Hiram Flaversham in order to overthrow the Mouse Queen with the robotic queen out of her. He wears a pink/purple tie, dark suit, and a black cape. He hated being called a rat. Like Cruella De Vil, he develops red eyes and his psychopathic personality during his climatic battle with Basil on Big Ben. Richfield Richfield is Earl Sinclair's boss and the main antagonist from Disney and Jim Henson's sitcom Dinosaurs. He's not an official Disney Princess Villain due to being an animatronic dinosaur puppet. Roger Klotz Roger Klotz is the main antagonist from Nickelodeon/Disney's animated series Doug. He's not an official Disney Princess Villain because he's not always a Disney character as his TV series appearance was originally Nickelodeon instead and because he has reformed in the Disney-produced episodes. Scar Scar is the main antagonist of The Lion King but not in The Lion King II or The Lion King 1 1/2 though he was briefly seen a few times in the latter. He is desperate to become King, killing Mufasa and attempting to kill Simba to become and stay king, which he was a terrible king. Claude Frollo Judge Claude Frollo is the main antagonist of The Hunchback of Notre Dame but didn't appear in The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. Frollo claims to be a good christian but does thing no good christian would dare do, like kill, kidnap, burn people alive, abuse and some other stuff that most kids wouldn't want to know. He has white hair. Hades Hades is the main antagonist of Hercules. Hades has a (literally) fiery temper. He has two sidekicks named Pain and Panic (and that is usually what happens to them). He is not an official Disney Princess Villain though it is unknown why. (Megara marries the son of the King and Queen of Olympus but maybe because Hercules chose to stay on earth that is why Megara is not a Disney Princess.) Hades is like Scar because he wants to kill his brother and nephew to become king. Zira Zira is the main antagonist of The Lion King II. It seems that what happens is she had cubs before Scar and even was pregnant before her mate died, divorced her of she divorced him or Scar killed him for Zira. Scar told her that her unborn cub would be his "chosen one" before he died and they were banished from the Pride Lands. She raised her son, Kovu, to kill Simba. She is not an official Disney Princess Villain because she is a lion. Hopper Hopper is the main antagonist of A Bug's Life. He is a grasshopper and gets his grasshopper army to attack the ants. Clayton Clayton is the main antagonist of Tarzan though was left out of the Tarzan sequels and TV show. He wants to sell or kill the Gorillas, and will do anything to get them. He has black hair with white streaks and gray eyes. He is not a Disney Princess Villain because of the rights to the Tarzan property owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' estate. Zurg Zurg is the tertiary antagonist of Toy Story 2. He vows to defeat his sworn archnemesis Buzz Lightyear to subjugate the entire galaxy. He is not an official Disney Princess Villain due to his appearance in a Pixar film. Also, he functions more as a neutral character because he and another Buzz Lightyear are merely friendly toys who somewhat didn't believe they were just toys and have always played their animosity through most of the time. Dr. Phillium Benedict Dr. Benedict is the main antagonist of Recess: School's Out. He's not an official Disney Princess Villain because he appeared in a movie that was based on a TV series. Morgana Morgana is the main antagonist of The Little Mermaid II. She is the sister of Ursula. She is not an official Disney Princess Villain because she was made in the sequel of another Princess' movie. Rourke Rourke is a former protagonist although turns out to be an antagonist of Atlantis: The Lost Empire although does not make an appearance in Atlantis 2: Milo's Return. Randall Boggs Randall Boggs is the main antagonist of Disney-Pixar's Monsters Inc. and the minor antagonist of its sequel Monsters University. He is not an official Disney Princess Villain due to being an anthropomorphic monster. Dr. Drakken Dr. Drakken is one of the main antagonists of Kim Possible. He's not an official Disney Princess Villain because he was created by Disney Television Animation. Dr. Ivan Krank Dr. Ivan Krank is the main antagonist of Teacher's Pet: The Movie. He's not an official Disney Princess Villain because he's from a movie based on a TV series. Syndrome Syndrome is a former supporting character called Buddy Pine/Incredi-Boy although he turns out to be the main antagonist of Disney-Pixar's The Incredibles. Chick Hicks Chick Hicks is Lightning McQueen's archrival in Disney-Pixar's Cars. He is not an official Disney Princess Villain because he is an anthropomorphic racing car. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Dr. Doofenshmirtz is the main antagonist of Phineas and Ferb. He's not an official Disney Princess Villain because he was created by Disney Television Animation and due to his bumbling dimwitttedness. Dr. Skorpius Dr. Skorpius is the main antagonist of The Replacements. He's not an official Disney Princess Villain because he was created by Disney Television Animation for a Disney Channel series. Narissa Queen Narissa is the main antagonist of Enchanted. She is not an official Disney Princess Villain because the live-action part of the film would make it hard to have her in the parks. She wants to keep the throne forever but loses it when she dies. General Kane General Kane is the main male antagonist of Princess Protection Program. Kane is not an official Disney Princess Villain for the same reason as Narissa. Kane is evil, tyrannical and after the throne. Bill Cipher daw145wwdahjghgjhghjghjhgfghfghfghfghfhf hgf ghfg fghfghfghf ghf ghfghf ghf gh fBill Cipher is the main antagonist of Gravity Falls. He's not an official Disney Princess Villain because he was created by Disney Television Animation and because he's a demigod. Lil' Gideon Lil' Gideon is the secondary antagonist of Gravity Falls. He's no longer an official Disney Princess Villain because he was created by Disney Television Animation and because he reformed. The Sorcerer The Sorcerer is the main antagonist of the Disney XD animated series Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. He's not an official Disney Princess Villain because his series appearance is one of the few Disney animated series not made by any Disney animated division. King Candy King Candy is the main antagonist of Wreck-It Ralph. Lord Hater Lord Hater is the main antagonist of Wander Over Yonder. He's not an official Disney Princess Villain because of his appearance in a Disney XD series. Ludo Ludo is one of the main antagonists of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. He's not an official Disney Princess Villain because he was created by Disney Television Animation and because he's a monster. Toffee Toffee is one of the main antagonists of Star vs. the Forces of Evil and Ludo's partner. He's not an official Disney Princess Villain because he was created by Disney Television Animation and because he's a monster. Jangles the Clown Jangles the Clown is one of Riley's deepest fears who appeared on Disney-Pixar's Inside Out. He is not an official Disney Princess Villain as he is a more neutral character. Thunderclap Thunderclap is one of Arlo and Spot's archnemesis from Disney-Pixar's The Good Dinosaur. He is not an official Disney Princess Villain because he is an anthropomorphic pterosaur. Trivia *Mor'du is the only Disney Princess Villain to not be in the Disney Villain franchise because its movie is Pixar's, not Disney's original movie. *The only three Disney Princess Villains not to die are Lady Tremaine, Governor Ratcliffe, and Prince Hans. *Captain Hook is the only Disney Villain to have outside appearances outside of Disney. See Also *List of Disney Princesses *List of Disney Princes *List of Disney Princess Films Category:Lists Category:Villain Category:Characters